Footsie
by Mystic Twirl
Summary: Misaki smirked, slowly losing control of her actions. All that mattered was being able to give Takumi a taste of his own medicine. If only Takumi didn't enjoy it so much, too bad today he isn't in control. UPDATED Jigsaw Puzzle R
1. Footsie

**Footsie**

_-to __flirt with, especially by clandestinely touching someone's foot or leg; be slyly or furtively intimate with._

_-to seek advantage from, especially by __discreet__ or stealthy means; curry favor with._

_Shit_

Takumi Usui twitched. That was the only word that could describe how he was feeling. Well strictly speaking there were other words like- _screwed, damned, surprised or even turned-on. _He inwardly shook his head and tried concentrating on other things, like not losing control and jumping on his girlfriend right in the middle of the public café.

No- he would not let himself do that. Although Takumi didn't personally care about other people's opinions of him, he would not, I repeat would not, let his reputation be soiled just because of his uncontrollable testosterone level. Takumi glanced at the girl on the other side of the table, who was currently pretending to pay attention to the on-going conversation the other men were having; smiling and nodding her head when asked her opinion. But Takumi was not fooled and although she looked absolutely stunning at the moment, he could not let the fact escape that is was _her_ fault that his mind was screwed.

"Ano are you okay Usui-san?"

Takumi allowed himself to twitch again. "I am fine."

"Are you sure? You have been quite the whole time," Yukimura gestured to the others "In fact we have been trying to catch you attention since awhile ago." Yukimura said uncertainly, allowing obvious signs of shyness. Normally Takumi would have cracked a perverted joke that would have sent him blushing and a certain ex-Pres fuming, but today he just settled for a nod of head.

"Okay." Yukimura nodded still unsure. He turned to Misaki as if asking her help in which she responded with a shrug. At the corner of his eye he could see an evil smirk settle on her face, which he decided to ignore.

Aoi continued talking about God knows what to Yukimarau and Kanou (both looking extremely uncomfortable) while Hinata was examining the menu. It wasn't supposed to be like this; originally it was only him and Misaki eating out for lunch. She was complaining to him about his constant teasing and pranks which led to her threatening that if he didn't stop _she_ would be the one to make him suffer.

If he had known that she would take it so seriously maybe he wouldn't have ignored her threat.

And when did she learn how to-

And why the hell did she have to be so good at doing it?

Takumi briefly wondered where she even got the confidence to execute her teasings usually showing signs of affection were against her personality. It was almost as if the sudden arrival of their uninvited companions gave her confidence. Earlier today Aoi, Hinata, Yukimaru and Kanou just so happen to drop by the same café. (Takumi didn't even bother thinking why suck unexpected people became close friends) and upon spotting Takumi and Misaki they immediately seated themselves (Hinata in between Misaki and Takumi) while Aoi started his taunts about them being on a date; which ironically enough was the first time it had been true.

At first he had been amused; it was a simple innocent game of footsie under the table. Takumi played along and even smiled every time their feet ended up tangled together after seeing Misaki's flustered features, he knew he could easily win a game against her and kept playing. But as time grew by she seemed to be getting better and Takumi immediately tried to stand up as soon as he realized that he wasn't in control. It didn't work- and so were his attempts to ignore her, her foot started rubbing up and down his leg and around his bare ankles. And when she started sliding her foot higher up his leg- to trickle his sensitive area on his knee, Takumi could feel his face turning red.

Misaki smirked again, feeling herself slowly losing control of her actions, all that mattered was being able to give Takumi a taste of his own medicine. Misaki style.

Takumi tried to regain control of himself and tried sitting up. He froze when he felt her foot not go up to his knee but settle on his lap, where it was now gently but inexorably driving Takumi to utter destruction. For a moment he let himself lose control to his girlfriend's actions. He then realized that he was sliding down his seat, trying to rock himself against Misaki's heel. His breath becoming pants, he tried again to regain control of himself. But Misaki wasn't so easy to give up and gently but demandingly pushed her foot harder against him. Takumi gasped again feeling extreme pleasure from the way Misaki moved her foot against him; it took all the control he had left not to moan in front of his friends.

And maybe if they had noticed Misaki wouldn't be torturing them now. Looking at his companions they still seemed to be lost in their conversation which gave Takumi time to debate whether he would disrupt them or not. Another push from underneath silenced his thoughts, he could deal with this for a few more minutes, and then after this gathering he would execute his revenge. Takumi looked into Misaki's golden brown eyes for the first time since the game of footsie.

"_Game on."_ In which Misaki smirked back.

What both of them didn't notice was that in the middle of the conversation Kanou accidentally dropped his pen on the floor. And upon kneeling under the table to retrieve his pen he was met with the uncomfortable sight of what was occurring between the two. They also didn't notice that Kanou kept silent for the remainder of the conversation, trying to keep himself pre-occupied with his hands.

The only thing Takumi did notice was the fact that Kanou, whose face was red from blushing, patted him in the shoulder and mumbled a suggestion to wait till everyone left before standing up and heading straight for the bathroom.

* * *

Okay, so wasn't that fun? I thought I'd try something more with Misaki teasing Takumi so I hope it wasn't OOC. I haven't been in FF for MONTHS and in two days from today all my hard work will pay of (not really) I AM GOING TO GRADUATE WHOOT! Graduate Grade school… okay but it is still a graduation. I haven't written anything in a long time and I want to make up for it this summer :) So I am back!

I hope you enjoyed this little drabble, I am definitely considering adding more chapters where the confrontations get hotter. After all little Usui needs his revenge ne? So if people are reading I'll add chapters (which will hopefully be longer)

So please drop me a review, constructive criticism or graduation gift review please :)

Thank you for reading


	2. 7 Minutes in Helven

**7 Minutes in Hel-ven**

_Two people are selected to go into a closet or other dark enclosed space and do whatever they like for seven minutes, often __kissing__ and in some occasions, __sex__ is allowed as well, however __making out__ is more common. Variations expand the time allowed to any reasonable short period up to 30 minutes._

_For_

**.otaku** _mangaaddict26_ yuukuzuri **SweetMsAva** _lingeringXrain_ MaidSamaFanGirl 

**Iris petals** _chibi-chan_ mizchelz** misaxTakumi** _Vividpixie_ formally know as danni55

**AznLee** _nobody special_ snapurjawshut **Sakaragi Ayumi** _Darylgirl_ Julye **tatsukixoxo **4master

_Screwed_

Yup, Misaki definitely was, but not in a good way. She tried her best to push those thoughts behind and immediately went to the restroom after Aoi and the others left. Because with the others leaving, it would leave her alone with Takumi, and that was not what she wanted at the moment. Misaki hissed slightly as the cold water came in contact with her face, as she tried her best to rid herself of the blush that spread across her face the moment she was alone. Another splash of water, another soft hiss until she finally gave up and closed the faucet in front of her. She was currently in ladies restroom located in the café, she knew that Takumi was there of course, he would never leave her especially after what transpired that afternoon. It was almost night and Misaki knew that the café was nearly empty. Almost afraid of what might happen if she came outside, Misaki decided to experiment how long she could stay here before she had to face Takumi.

"Misa-_chaaaaaaan"_

Apparently not very long. Misaki felt her palms grow sweaty and nervousness as well as excitement crept her skin. She didn't need to turn around to know Takumi was here. Here being inside the restroom, the girl's restroom. Misaki panicked even more; if he was bold enough to enter in broad daylight then she was even more screwed than she thought. Misaki thoughts were silenced when two strong muscular hands pinned her rather vigorously to the sink.

"Wah… Takumi- stupid idiot don't- not here!" Misaki gasped out in between pants. Takumi had already started trailing kisses on her neck and around her collarbone, playing her body perfectly as he only knew now. Misaki finally relaxed at his familiar touch releasing a few moans as he sucked around it, paying no attention to their environment. She suddenly gasped as she felt him roughly nip at a pulse point on her neck.

A low dangerous voice. "You really enjoyed yourself earlier today didn't you? Driving me insane in front of all those people." Takumi roughly bit down the shell of her ear, feeling triumphant as she shrieked in twisted pain and pleasure.

"That wasn't very nice for _me_, I had no hide underneath the table cloth until they left." Takumi soothed her pain by gently trailing his tongue up and down her edge; his cool breath followed causing hers to speed up. "Misa-chan," he said it teasingly this time, "Now it's time for you to be punished. I didn't know you were such a per-" He was cut off by the sounds of giggles outside which were coming in their direction. Misaki panicked and loosened Takumi's grip on her.

"We can't get caught here pervert, I'd kill you if-"She was cut off by a hand on her mouth and suddenly his breath was on her neck again. "Don't worry Misa-chan." He cooed and gently dragged her into a nearby bathroom stall. He locked the door the moment he heard someone enter the restroom, and soon he could hear running water from the faucet. He turned to Misaki only to see a very dark aura emanating from her body and silently laughed to himself. "I'll kill you, you perverted outer spaceman human being."

Takumi chuckled, who would have thought that they would end up in the sort of situation. _"Must be destiny."_ He thought to himself and decided that he would take advantage of this situation for the time being. They were currently inside a cubicle barely enough to fit both of them plus the toilet which took much of the space, both were forced to stand on one side. He was aware that his arms, which were still around her waist, was unconsciously pinning her to the wall. She was squirming under his touch oblivious of the fact that he could feel her breast jiggle against his hard chest, as if it was taunting him. Takumi felt the desire in his chest grow.

Misaki stiffened when she felt his calloused fingers begin drawing random patterns on her stomach, dipping into her bellybutton at random intervals. She felt his lightly trail upwards towards her breasts and she sucked in a breath in anticipation, but just as he reached the underside of her peaks he stopped and trailed back downwards.

He was teasing her, she realized, and she took a moment to marvel at that fact. He was willing to go this far to play with her emotions, but instead of feeling annoyed she felt amused.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" She questioned with a tone mixed with amusement and laughter.

He was taken back by the laughter in her voice. She had practically questioned his manhood! She had laughed as she considered him seducing her almost as if she was trying to challenge him. This was war!

With a low growl, the hand on her abdomen roughly pulled her into the curve of his body. She felt his thigh against hers and shuddered at the feel. He only allowed her a brief second to understand just how turned on he was before she was flipped over onto her back. His legs tangled with hers as he straddled her and leaned down to place his arms next to her head. His leaned down as if to kiss her.

She closed her eyes in anticipation, only to open them in shock as his husky voice whispered in her ear, "Yes I am."

Misaki felt a shivered down her spine. "We can't do it here." She tried to tell him although she knew her words were no use in fact she was beginning to doubt her sincerity in that request. Takumi leaned even closer their lips barely millimeters apart. "Why not Misa-cha, you said you wanted to play right?" He didn't wait for a response and just closed the gap between them. Misaki instinctively parted her lips the moment she felt his land on hers and ran her tongue over his lips, awaiting his response. She got one in the form of his own tongue swarming above hers, exploring her mouth. "We can play right here."

Misaki submitted to him almost willingly but it wasn't enough. Regardless of how good it felt to have her beautiful body pressed against his, to have her supple breasts against his own, he needed more, and he knew she did too. It was his obligation to provide it for both of them. It was almost like haven for Misaki, although she would never admit it out loud. She would admit to herself she _needed_ him and it was nice to have him all to herself. At the back of her mind she was reminded of a certain party game which was mentioned by Sakura. She could vaguely remember disapproving of the game, until today; if things were the same as what was now happening.

"_It might actually be fun." _Misaki thought aware of the fact that she did sound like a pervert but it was heaven in deed.

The sound of a flushing toilet from the cubicle beside them broke them apart. Misaki let go of Takumi, her face flushing and even redder then before, ignoring his disappointed expression. She was embarrassed to say the least. She was even more embarrass when she snuck out of the restroom while Takumi exited like it was nothing, it was a sight for all customers. Misaki ducked her head the whole time while ignoring knowing stares from certain civilians and the owner. _"This is Hell."_ She thought grimly and reminded herself to get back at Takumi later.

Her thoughts were interrupted for the nth time today as she felt a small tug from a certain alien. She looked into his eyes and saw a familiar expression as he pulled her away. The feeling of excitement and longing rushed back into her veins as he led her to her apartment. Their night wasn't over just yet.

* * *

After much demand here is another chapter of Footsie!

Let me clear some things up first. Both Misaki, Takumi and the other boys are all 21 except Kanou who is younger. That means they are all collage and Misaki isn't Pres anymore (but she'll always be in their hearts) Misaki now lives in her own apartment where she studies 24/7. Sorry for not clearing that up at first ^^

I want to say a BIG thank you to all the reviewers and all those who added it to their fav and alerted this as well the author, I really can't describe how happy you made me feel reading all your reviews. I tried replying to most of them since it would be nice to get to know all of you :) A big thanks especially those who pointed out mistakes, sorry for all the tension on Yukimura's name, I fixed that. Hopefully there are fewer mistakes now. Graduation was tiring yet eventful, it's summer now so I'll update as fast as I can.

Admittedly it was hard to write this chapter since it was in a different pace compared to the first one. I am very inexperience with these kinds of writings so the flow may not be as good but I'll definitely try my best. They were in the cubicle, a girl's cubicle, Takumi really is great. The rating is still 'T' since I don't consider it 'M' unless they actually do_ it._ I am actually content with leaving it like this with some sort of hanging ending so the status still remains 'complete' of course if I get more (more than the first chapter)reviews asking for an update I'll gladly consider.

Hopefully you guys we're impressed enough to leave me a review :) Thank you for taking the time to read.

~Mystic Twirl


	3. Ini Mini Miny Mo

Ini Mini Miny Mo

**To who's bed shall we go?**

_Eeny meeny miney mo... catch a tiger by its toe… If he hollars let him go. Eeny meeny miney mo..._

_For_

**ayufafa** MikoKagome1113 _mizchelz_ **krissy2lip** MaidSamaFanGirl

_AznLee_ **Anonymous Person** NurNur _Iris petals_ **usaki **

yuukuzuri _Vividpixie_ **sweettweet07** Shark's Fin **sasusaku53**

S_aka-chii_ **chibi-chan** Surri-chii sara manga otaku

Warning: Rating is M

_Fuck_

Now Misaki wasn't one to curse but there was always an exemption. Realization hit Misaki rather late but here were the facts: They played a little game of Ini Mini when deciding where they were heading, if this was a normal situation they would have gone to Takumi's apartment but there was a sense of urgency in the air. They promptly decided to go to Misaki's apartment for it was nearer and wasted no time running towards that direction. Misaki knew that he wasn't too picky about where they were going to stay especially since they only needed a bed; which she now seriously doubted since they almost did _it_ in the restroom. But she was almost afraid of Takumi entering her apartment, it had been awhile since he had visited and she wasn't sure it was presentable.

But it was too late to change her mind for they had just entered her building and were now inside the elevator.

Up Up Up…

"_Why can't it go any faster?" _Misaki cursed at how pathetic she sounded. _"But I need to get up. We need to." _She stressed and took a peek at the blonde beside her. He looked at her and smiled instantly making her chest swell and a warm blush spread across her face. She quickly looked away. "It's not fair that he has this effect on me."

_Three more floors. _Misaki looked up impatiently when suddenly she felt his hand brush against her own. Had he meant to do that? She wondered. Her breath caught her throat as she resisted the urge to jump on him right in the middle of the elevator.

"_That wouldn't be classy." _She thought sarcastically, their actions earlier this afternoon still have not left her mind. Finally the doors opened as Misaki fumbled in search for her key, Takumi trailing behind her looking amused. They reached her door and she unlocked the lock with a sigh of relief. _Finally!_

They both enter, Takumi immediately headed for the bed with Misaki following him. To her surprise he just sat down almost dazed. Misaki immediately sensed something was wrong and scanned the area; her one bedroom apartment was a mess. Books which were supposed to be on the bookshelf were scattered around and random items were everywhere. Misaki panicked realizing that her fear was correct, she hadn't meant to keep her apartment this way- it was usually clean but these days she was pre-occupied with her collage exams and rarely took time to rest much less clean. Misaki briefly wondered if he would say something but pushed that thought away, he would never say anything to ruin the mood.

"Your apartment is messy, Misa-chan." She was wrong; he had just completely ruined the moment. There was a teasing tone to his voice as if he was doing this just to get her mad. Well she would have been mad if she wasn't busy being embarrass.

"Well sorry." She huffed but expected him to make a move. It wasn't a big deal right? They could do it around the mess, but Takumi still stayed still. "We can go to your apartment." She suggested sarcastically and suspicion rose.

"No we'll stay here." Takumi announced and stood up, careful to avoid the mess, and grabbed a garbage bag. "We'll just have to clean first." Misaki gaped and judging from his expression he was totally serious. He was going to make her wait!

Misaki glared at his laughing expression as he started arranging the items on her desk, she proceeded to grab random items and shoved them in her drawers. "That's not the way to do it." Takumi whispered, suddenly behind her. She felt his thumb on her neck which sent a shiver down her spine. "Who knew you could be so dirty, Misa-can?" Takumi whispered and proceeded to clean while Misaki stood there speechless.

"Damnit, why does he have to sound so _seductive_?" She whispered the word is new to her mostly because it's the first time she had admitted it to herself. Misaki tried to regain herself. A small light bulb lit up as figured it out.

Takumi walked over and stood beside her. Misaki tiptoed and slowly leaned, her lips almost touching his ear. "Are you satisfied?" Misaki whispered inwardly impressed with herself. Takumi faced her but they still aren't touching. "I don't know you tell me." Misaki smiled innocently and reached out to unbutton the first few buttons on his shirt slowly and carefully, being sure to make him impatient. With the third button down, she reached for the forth only to stop just to tease him. But her hands still remained in his shirt; her hands ran over his well toned muscles as if trying to memorize the patterns. She pressed her palms in the middle of his chest and traced circles around that area. She continued to glide her fingers against his chests a sensual act. Takumi looked like he was about to explode but chose to stay quite.

"You're right, let's go clean the bathroom." She whispered and abruptly pulled away heading for her bathroom, leaving a gaping Takumi behind. This time realization hits him and he groaned dragging himself to the bathroom.

The bathroom was definitely not a place Misaki wanted to be at the moment but she was pleased at what was occurring. Takumi was trailing behind her looking dejected, she worried for a second that he was getting too impatient but still proceeded to arrange her beauty products near the sink. Takumi squatted to arrange all her feminine necessaries on the cabinet below the sink. From his place he had a good view of what was above him and again used it to his advantage.

Misaki was busy. In fact she didn't notice Takumi's hand threatening her personal space. But she _felt_ it. She could feel him rubbing her knees with his hand but quickly dismissed the pleasure it was causing her. _"He has to do something more than that to get my attention."_ Misaki thought determined to keep herself distracted with what was on her sink. Takumi apparently sensed this and continued rubbing her knee until it reached her thigh.

Misaki gasped as she felt him stroking her thigh and swooned in bliss. But her eyes never left the sink which caused Takumi to frown. She wasn't making it easy for him and the fact that she could ignore him for a _sink_ was wounding his pride. He pushed his hand a little further under her dress and soon found her panty line. He heard her gasp at the contact and mentally smirked continuing to trail his hand on the thin fabric that was separating him from her maidenhood.

"If that is all you have then we'll be here the whole night." Misaki mumbled but she couldn't keep her breath still. Takumi continued to stroke her panty as if he hadn't heard her.

"_Still resisting huh?" _He couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend's attitude; it was one of the reasons why he was in love with her. But no one could resist him for that long and he intended to prove it. She could still feel his finger on her clit as he began to stroke it harder and a little rougher that was all it took for her to snap. Takumi had stuck his index finger inside her pussy and began fingering her inside. She instantly grabbed hold of Takumi's free hand. She intertwined their fingers together and moved his hand over her head.

He began to kiss her neck feverishly and started to stroke her harder. He inserted his middle finger up inside her and felt her insides squirm around his fingers. She was so tight and wet. Her beauty products were now toppled over and ignored by its owner.

He started to push his fingers in and out in a frantic pace. He heard her moan out loudly and realized that he had hit her somewhere very sensitive. He started rubbing her there with his fingers until she started to thrash, squirm and moan in his grasp. He gave one last rub with his fingers and he heard Misaki scream out in bliss. Her body arched up on his chest and he felt her scent dripping on his fingers and he slowly pulled his fingers out. Misaki was blushing hard and he was sure that his face was also red.

"Done cleaning huh?" He asked and proceeded to lift her up. Misaki didn't answer; she could feel herself being lifted to her bedroom but made no move to oppose.

"But Takumi," Misaki whispered with fake innocence, "We worked so hard to clean my room but you're just going to make it dirty again." She ended it with mock disappointment. Takumi smirked and they gazed into each other's eyes until they can't take it anymore. Suddenly he slammed his mouth onto hers and he was kissing her, tasting her. He pushed his tongue between her parted lips and started to delve inside her mouth. He could sense she was needy as well as she began to kiss him back just as passionately. His tongue traced the top of her mouth and over her teeth and each kiss became more hungry and lustful.

"Damn, I love you."

She whispered against his lips. Takumi felt himself swell up with pride and with one look from his eyes Misaki knew that he felt the same way. In the end that little game of Ini Mini Miny Mo was useless (after all Misaki's bed was too small) a few seconds later they are on the floor and he takes her right there.

* * *

I'll tell something about myself, I only read reviews once I've completed half of the next chapter. Because reading reviews is like a reward for me and what's a reward without hard work? I don't want to write simply because I want to force you to review, I write because I want to entertain my readers and hopefully make a lot of Maid-sama dreams come true. This chapter is Rated M but the next chapters wont be rated M so I'll just add a warning on top of this chapter.

Feedback is definitely a big bonus for me so THANK YOU THANK YOU, THANK YOU! As long as there are readers I will try my best to update this summer before a return to my boring school life. And thanks to all of you I AM continuing this fic to its full extent.

I still have some ideas and though the plots won't all be connected there will still be spicy confrontations and a lot of humor (my two favorite things) Unless someone's complaining, I really want to ask if you're interested in reading more from me?

I want to start a new project; well I have a new project. It's about the girls of the maid latte with a chapter dedicated to each of them, a little in-sight on what their background might be like. There's a bit of drama and it shows how they got their personality. I wrote it at first for myself because I felt it was something I wanted to get out of my system. I also have another idea for a cute ToraMisa and Usaki fic with a child involved. I wonder whose it is? The complete summaries for both are in my profile so check it out.

Well those were my ideas still very vague but hopefully you'll support. Look forward to my next chapter.

Thank you very much for taking the time to read, please review :)


	4. Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek**

_The job of the hider is too try out various 'hiding spots' away from those who seek them, those who remain hidden the longest win the game._

For

**Unraisedclock** _Roja-Cyd_ broken-paige **arrancar125**

_Koizora_ Krissy2lip **grg** _tatsukixoxo_ Julye

**mizchelz** _Pervert Hentai 919_ chocolatexlover

**fallendemise21** _sasusaku53_ SweetMsAva

.otaku **Surri-chii** _nanettela_

Thank you for all the encouraging reviews it definitely made me regret not updating faster. I am sorry for that, please enjoy and read the author's note after :)

_P.S This is the first installment of a new chain of shots that happen in the current manga situation. So they are both still in High school and this will be about their _first_ time. _

_..._

Misaki groaned through closed lips as she felt an electrifying shock flow inside her. Involuntarily, she felt her muscles contract with pleasure. They were in the elevator of Takumi's apartment building, slowly ascending to his chambers. All that was left was to ride the elevator and wait until they were slowly lifted to the right floor where they could _celebrate._ But of course things got out of hand first.

Misaki had her back on one side of the cold elevator walls, knees buckled under the weight of the man above her yet she couldn't help but smile. That said man was cowering over her, arms on both sides of her body preventing her from falling under sheer pleasure. But the man didn't hold back much longer and soon trusted himself fully, his hard yet gentle lips covering her own. Misaki who was having trouble controlling her breath still fought for dominance against the superior, leaving them bought flustered for a long time. It didn't take long until she started writhing in the ground, her body and nerves screaming at the wonderful feeling that now coursed inside her.

Even the man's brain ceased functioning and just turned to plain mush as the girl beneath him continued to buckle and shake with the impending release of rapture. He slowly found himself shaking against her, _with_ her. They continued for what seemed to be the longest elevator ride they have ever experienceduntil a soft _'ping'_ was heard and both doors opened to release the prisoners.

The golden blonde haired man got off with a groan but not without reaching out to help his girl up. Misaki took his hand, blushing and cursing under her breath, clearly embarrassed at what had occurred. The man just smirked at her which caused her to blush to harden.

Suddenly the hand which was currently wrapped around her own yanked her forward until she was again in contact with a wall. This time the man did not hesitate and used his arms to hoist Misaki against the wall, feeling her panties get wet under his touch. He felt himself swell with pride and continued to bring her up, each time more vigorous than the one before. Its effect tingled inside Misaki as she was now hot with burning passion and lust. Her pupils dilated with the coming explosion of pure ecstasy, her mind lost in the reverie of ferocious pleasure.

Misaki felt her emotions swirl inside of her as if all worldly pleasure was sucked and transformed into this magnificent form. But what really caught her breath was the light sense of happiness that was glowing in her partner's emerald green eyes. As if a cage was opened and they were both finally allowed to roam free (which was technically true.) How they both waited for this moment while enduring all trials that were brought their way, finally they could both surrender to these uncontrollable emotions that have been bugging them throughout the ordeal.

And with one last yank, that would forever be etched in the corners of Misaki's mind her thoughts were once again free to roam around the Earth and her self control once again took command. Misaki finally took note of their surroundings (something she hasn't done since they entered the elevator) and realized that they were standing on one side of Takumi's hallway. Takumi's room was still a number of steps away which meant that anyone who was walking by or exiting the elevator could have seen them.

Misaki mentally scolded herself for allowing herself to get caught up in her current situation but made no attempt to release herself from the man's grasp. He was hard, she could feel him against her thigh. And although that should have been enough to arouse her to continue their _activities_, she chose to keep the remaining dignity she had left.

"_Don't worry no one will see us."_

The chill that formed at the back of her neck did not help in convincing her but the man's voice was enough to somehow hypnotize her. _Stupid Perverted Outer Space Alien! _She gritted her teeth and bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying anything (because saying something might attract attention and you don't want that don't you?) She could hear his deep chuckles that spat out like venom, taunting her, testing her. His hands were on her butt, _her butt, _tracing circles around them and squeezing them at random intervals. Yet she wasn't doing anything to stop him. In fact it was quite the opposite, her hand were on his buckle slowly trying to open it without her eyes ever leaving his face.

They were heading for his room, working together in this seemingly embarrassing embrace. Her hands were successfully able to unbuckle his belt and were now tugging on his zipper. He of course took it as a perfect opportunity to place his muscular hands inside her loose shorts and start massaging her butt. Now with only a thin set of lace panties separating his hands from her flesh, Misaki gasped and stopped walking all together. He of course didn't falter and continued moving his hands up and down, smirking when he felt her relax after awhile. The blush never left her face as his hands never left hers.

They finally arrived at the doorstep not a moment too soon. Both reluctantly let go as the latter pulled out the key to his apartment. He also opened the door and was greeted with familiar darkness, which was not unusual for him, after all this just further proved that he was no longer being watched. He pulled Misaki in, ignoring their disastrous state, soon all clothes would be discarded and his sight would be filled with things that only he could see. He pushed her once again against the wall and kicked the door close, they were once again in familiar territory under a blanket of darkness and hush sounds.

He trailed kisses around her neck, marveling at the strong beat coming from her pulse. Their legs were tangled and her hands were on his hair, he could feel his pants fall from his waist with every step they took. One of his hands searched for the light switch on the wall but the action was not prioritized. Suddenly a faint whisper was heard and his ears instantly perked up fearing for the worst, his partner didn't notice and continued pressing, molding their bodies into one.

He tried to relax but his mind was on high alert. Misaki looked up sensing her partner's lack of response and nudged her head against his neck.

"_No one is here." _

Her hot breath and husky voice sent a shiver through his body that settled in his groin, adding to the pool of desire steadily collecting there since he dragged her into his apartment. Her hands slid from his shoulders, down over his chest to the front of his pants, but instead of pulling it down she ran her hands over his well muscled stomach. She pushed him far enough away to pull his shirt up over his head and dropped it on the floor. The smooth skin of his chest was softly illuminated by the lamp in the living room she kept on in the evenings. She ran her mouth down over his chest, licking his nipple gently when she reached it, teasing it with her teeth. He moaned in response.

_Oh God._

With shuddering breaths, he removed her jacket and pulled up her shirt to expose the lace bra she was wearing. Groaning, he pushed her harder back against the wall and moved his mouth down to lick along the edge of the delicate fabric. Her breath hitched for a second then she arched her back to allow him to come forward.

_Oh My…_

The man shook his head finally allowing himself to ignore the faint whispers in his head, they will soon fade away. Gasping for breath, he leaned over to rest his forehead on the wall next to her head, his chest expanding and contracting harshly against hers. Her hair was now tickling his nose and smelling so good he never wanted to move away. Her lips pressed gentle kisses to his shoulder, reveling in the smooth muscles of his body. Once he released her knee, the leg she had wrapped around his waist was still firm.

Holy Crap

This time it wasn't a whisper and both had heard it. Misaki quickly untangled herself from her boyfriend while said boyfriend searched for the light switch. After finally feeling the shape of the object on the wall and clicking it open, light once again entered the room and they both met the glaring slight of the artificial bulb. Well that wasn't all they saw.

In front of them standing so indiscreetly that it was a wonder they hadn't noticed before, was the staff of the maid latte and a few of their classmates looking as pale as the white icing on the cake they were holding. Some had red faces and they swore they could see a tingle of red under the noses of the three idiots. They all just stood there staring at each other secretly wondering who was brave enough to break the silence. The owner of the apartment's first thought was to run away and convince himself that it was all a dream (because he too had his breaking point) but suddenly remembered Misaki's current state.

He pulled her against his bare chest and attempted to shield her from the unworthy eyes of of their male school mates but the attempt was in vain. The attempt also made a certain manager faint from delight. More silence followed as Misaki picked up her shirt and turned around to dress herself not sure if she wanted to look back. More silence followed; surprisingly it was Aoi who broke the silence (although lacking his usual cocky self.)

"Umm, Happy Birthday?"

The birthday boy (now a man but he seriously doubted it now) just nodded and refused to look any of them in the eye, choosing to only look at the banner that seemed to be taunting him from across the room.

Happy Birthday Takumi!

* * *

Again with mixed feelings about this chapter. I tried something different and went with descriptive instead of graphic (unless it came out the same) I am sorry for the M in the last chapter, although I don't see you guys complaining haha. They are much younger so I made it a bit messy; tell me if there is a different feel to it. Was it hard to understand? or not good enough? Sorry if anyone is disappointed (I am sure they are) I tried to refer to Takumi as 'a man' since he is eighteen it turns out he is still such a kid. They didn't do it _yet _they have the same problems from when they were teenagers.

My sincere apologies for updating so late, I went to Thailand for awhile and there was no internet anywhere I've also been very busy with volleyball training (this is probably not going to be the last time you'll hear about this) but here it is! Extremely late for Takumi's birthday which I apologize again for but it didn't stop me from writing this._ Also_ he wasn't the only one who celebrated his birthday during the break *drum rolls* I also DID! *hears random crickets* although the date is very far from his I made this for my birthday too (weird.) So this is my gift to all my readers it will be my 4th (I think) year in Fanfiction, cheers to more years that will come.

So I hope you'll review it will definitely make me smile. But before that, how old do you think I am base on my writing skillz? If you have an answer tell me at the end of your review and whoever gets the right answer first will get to pick the game for the next chapter to be written about :D I'll PM the winner and I'll try my best to reply to all of my reviewers. So humor me with a game since I am really curious, it will give me a chance to get to talk to you guys.

My sincere thanks for reading hope you review :)


	5. Hopscotch

**Hopscotch**

_For_

**Sara Manga Otaku**

_She_ _guessed my age (I am 14 by the way) and chose the game theme for today. Her reviews had been motivating me from the very the beginning, I am glad I am finally able to do something to thank her. I am sure you all know her if you don't check out her profile which is fairly easy to find around here. A writer of six stories in the Maid-sama achieve and a great person over all. My sincere gratitude for well- everything! _

Also my reviewers who never fail to put a smile on my face

**Raina Rasberry** yuukuzuri _broken-paige_ **black rose-raven angel**

nanettela _Fangirl3000_ **mizchelz** Krissy2lip _arrancar125_ Mina81

**MikaZuki Blood-AngelofDarkness **SweetMsAva _Kicho-chan_ **hi**

qrapes _manga7maniac_ **Meliora Asuka** LUVKukaiKeiUsuiZeroKyoyaSoul

_VvDieHardRomancevV_ **ThatChickWithTheHair1** honeyval _SwtKisses_

**nazo no meikyuu noname** 123-Cat-Cat-321

_**And my Fred, Jian for Proofreading it last minute while I was sick :)**_

"Hello."

Well that was lame but that was the only thing Takumi could have said. It's been two weeks since the incident with his birthday, two weeks since the even more rampant teasing started in the Maid latte, and two weeks since Misaki started ignoring him. At first he found it amusing how Misaki would quickly turn away whenever they caught each other's eyes or how he could send a gloating smirk to the three idiots whenever he saw them in the Maid latte. But two weeks was more than enough for the eighteen year old, he had his fun and now he wanted his girlfriend back.

Which brought them here one early morning in his apartment, the scene of the crime, it was also the first time in two weeks she entered his apartment. It was seven in the morning a little early to be awake on a Saturday but he called her nonetheless. He was both surprised and pleased when she answered her phone, her voice clearly indicating that she was having just as much problem sleeping as he was. She quickly agreed to his invitation (another surprise on his part) and went to his apartment the moment she put down the phone.

They were on his couch, far way from each other much to Takumi's displeasure, a big stack of pancakes in the middle of them. The air was thick allowing silence to engulf them both, both were waiting for someone to say something _anything_ that would ease the tension but in the mean time the ticking off the clock did all the talking.

Takumi hated it, the force distance between them how it seemed that she was miles away even when she was sitting on the same couch as he was. How it seemed like there were imaginary boundaries blocking him from reaching her, threatening him to try.

_Hopscotch starts with a simple pattern scribbled across the floor, with lines marking boundaries and unspoken rules._

"Pancakes?"

Another lame action but he knew his girlfriend's secret fondness over it. Misaki looked at the plate of delicious looking pancakes made with the excellence of a world class chief or this case Takumi's hands. She slowly nodded mentally growling at her own cowardly actions and reached for the syrup. Takumi smiled a bitter smile, it was a start, he would try to work past the boundaries that separate them.

_The player must jump from one box to another avoiding the lines while doing the correct footwork. _

Misaki hissed, holding the bottle of syrup with one hand and squeezing it with the other. That damn thing wouldn't come out. Takumi laughed seeing his girlfriend's distress and quickly took the bottle from her hands brushing his fingers against hers, for a moment he could see her cheeks turn a cute shade of red and their spark beginning to rekindle. Takumi let out another chuckle this time audible which earned a glare from Misaki. They gazed into each other's eyes for a long time and this time Misaki smiled until-

_SQUEEZE-_

_An object is thrown on one of the boxes which the player must avoid all together, players do this because it makes the game more_ fun _to play._

Takumi and Misaki stared at her chest perfectly coated with caramel Maple syrup. The bottle of syrup was dropped on the couch in shock but Takumi didn't mind, all he could do was stare at the sticky fluid dripping on Misaki's area. Misaki's face turned red with rage.

"Look was you did you Stupid Perverted Outer Space Alien" Misaki shouted forgetting all the past awkwardness and throwing herself at the offending blonde. Said blonde wasn't expecting the unlikely action and caught her weight off guard. "I am all sticky now because of your clumsiness pervert." Misaki's glare hardened as she stared into his emerald orbs their faces centimeters apart.

"Do you realize how dirty that sounds Ayuzawa?"

Misaki's glare didn't soften even when she realized the awkward position they were in yet again. It was the memories of last week flooded through her mind that made her jolt up in attempt to stand. Takumi's arms automatically wrapped themselves around her waist preventing her from moving.

"Don't run away."

Misaki's eyes widened at the emotion of his words, demanding yet coated with sadness. Misaki sighed and stopped squirming, looking into his eyes directly as an indirect apology. She was sorry, sorry that she had been ignoring him all this time, sorry the she let an embarrassing experience get in the way of their relationship and sorry that her sugar coated bust was getting his shirt dirty.

Takumi noticed Misaki's sudden change in expression. He was giving her that face, the face that told him she was embarrassed and sorry. That was enough of an invitation for him he dragged his fingers against the caramel on the fabric of her shirt and spread it underneath across her stomach and back to her breast. He bit the hem of her shirt and pulled it upwards once it reached her shoulders Misaki took the initiative to pull it off herself.

_The objective of the game is mark you're the boundaries with objects or _kisses.

"Takumi…" Misaki let out a content sigh his lips were on her neck and his hands still held her around her waist, pulling her back to further lean against his chest. She could feel the strong beats of his heart against hers and his hot breath soft on her neck. "Please…" she whispered her voice slightly unsteady.

Takumi broke away from her to stare at her rich hazel eyes. With one last reassuring glance he dipped down to lick at the sweet liquid trailing between her now exposed breasts, enjoying the sound of her soft moans. The combination of the caramel and the sweet taste of her skin was something he wouldn't soon forget. He followed the sticky line down to her belly button, quickly dipping the hard tip of his tongue into the divot of her flesh, twisting and turning to get every bit of the caramel from it. Her hands reached to run through his hair, gripping his head and guiding his mouth over her skin.

He could feel the muscles of her stomach tensing and relaxing under his touch, her hands stoking the top of his head, still covered in the sweet liquid.

"Takumi…" She mumbled slowly, he felt a tug on his heart upon hearing her say his name. Something about the way she said it, the way it seemed to naturally slide down her tongue like she's been doing it for years made his heart leap in joy. Her moans mixed with his name made it sound erotic. Takumi lifted his head and disposed of her bra throwing it at some random direction. Misaki blushed at his boldness but decided to stay quite.

Changing techniques, he used his teeth to scrape the caramel from her body. Nipping and tugging at the soft flesh of her breast, he bit down just a bit harder with her whimpers. She let out a cry of pleasure as her head tipped back, her spine arching to a great length. He felt himself get even harder with her scream, her sudden strength holding his body close to hers.

Her hands squeezed his shoulders as she felt a flow travel through her body, directly to her clit, holding him so he couldn't pull his mouth away from her skin. She'd never felt such an incredible and uncontrollable force flow through her; she never thought her body could respond to his touch, her muscles automatically contracting to push herself toward him, offering more of her skin to his teeth. And it felt so good.

Misaki knew that their actions would leave marks all over her skin; patches that would accompany those that were left from there last encounter. But she didn't care; every bruise and every spot would remind her of him, like he had marked her and claimed her as his. She would be his boundary, his stone to rest on whenever trouble was too much to handle, and he was her. Each mark would forever remind her of the bond they had, that she was his and he was the only one who could make her feel this way.

He released her tooth marked skin, one breast already clean. Takumi turned to the other, biting and scraping, sucking and lapping at it in turn until he had the last drop of caramel off her skin. He took one last nip at the underside of her breast, earning another whimper of pleasure. The truth was true out the whole orderly he did not once try to remove her underwear. She would ask later but they both knew why.

Awhile later he stopped, resting his head on her stomach until they both reverted back to their normal pattern of breathing. This time Misaki took initiative and brought his fingers, still stick from loose caramel syrup, to her mouth. Upon realizing what she was about to do, Takumi drew his fingers back slightly throwing her a questioning glance.

"Please let me to this for you." Her voice was but a whisper and he'd never deny her of something she'd want.

Curiously he brought his hand, offering his sticky fingers. She bit them without hesitation holding the palm of his hand with hers. She pulled his first two fingers into her mouth, sucking at them softly while her tongue took strong sure strokes around the digits. "That feels great Ayuzawa…" he moaned allowing her to work with her tongue, tracing the tip of her tongue around his fingers and back. He knew that she was shy about these things and appreciated the gesture. He'd never force her to do something she didn't want but maybe someday… till then he'd wait.

Misaki finally drew her head back and met his gaze. She blushed a dark scarlet and turned away. Takumi chuckled at this.

They didn't have to hurry now, they still got forever.

_Later, much much later they ate their pancakes without syrup._

* * *

Finally done after all this time it's longer than usual I believe so it will hopefully make up for lost time. Firstly I'd like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter I really didn't have time to update, I was busy with school work and sick and _BLAH BLAH blah_… you probably know the rest. Still thank you for those who have waited and still read after all this time especially **Sara Manga Otaku **who I dedicate this too. She actually suggested a number of games but I got sudden inspiration when I read 'Hopscotch.' So yeah I was able to _'sexify' (as she says it) _hopscotch, I hope you get the similarities I tried to point out if not I hope you still enjoyed.

So no they didn't technically do _it_ yet. I am actually not a fan of them doing it so early in their relationship especially after what happened last chapter. I guess I just don't think Misaki could take it yet, I had to remember that they were still in high school and not quite as daring. I had fun with this though I hope I got their relationships early I wasn't originally going to continue from last chapter but a lot of you wanted to know so now you do ^^

I don't know when the next chapter will be- hopefully soon we could all wish. I do promise that I will update whenever I have the time and whenever I think of something. I promise to post something at least once a month or more. I tried replying to some of you and some of you replied back. If anyone wants to chat, PM or something feel free to leave a message.

Please leave me a review, feedback, constructive criticism, it really means a lot. Also this story is on 63 member's favorite story list, I'll be thanking and listing all of you in the next chapter so if you haven't reviewed now's the time :) Reviewers get a bottle of Caramel Maple Syrup… yummy.


	6. Paint Me A Picture

**Paint Me A Picture**

_A parlor game that involves a group of people acting out a certain scene by posing or reenacting certain points and details of said scene for a certain period of time. The scene is usually unusual and a contradiction to the true nature of things and is done with a humorous flare._

**To those who I owe so much too**

**altessara** _Raina Rasberry_ Kicho-chan **black rose-raven angel**

_honeyval_Waffen SS **Fangirl3001** _ChocoChip7_Krissy2lip

**misaxTakumi** _SwtKisses_arrancar125 **mizchelz**_yuukuzuri_

nazo no meikyuu l**iftyourdreams** _Bokuso-chi_ an chan ran

**Ebony-S-White** _abaoju_ Misery Lotus **spiderthorn**_NerdPop_

an instant fan **XxxWhiteRoselilly** _jennifer black 88_ Ash

**cyndy-kawaii-maidsama** (For reviewing all chapters in one go!)

_**Sorry For the late-ness**_

* * *

It would have been real. And in the moment it was, sort of, to anyone who might see them. But that would be most unlikely for it was currently six in the morning, wherein the bright morning rays of sun had just found its way in the student council room of the infamous Seika High. The sun was at its hottest and brightest, casting a yellow that seemed to glow against the plane walls, making the scene look even more distant and farfetched. The room remained untouched as if a photographer had just snapped his camera, his lenses capturing the very atmosphere that came with the bittersweet mood.

The air was salty and dry, not the Takumi minded, it was in its way a self inflicted torture. One waft of it would leave anyone convulsing for air, the dryness had a way of polluting the lungs and leaving a bare aftertaste. Everything froze; the chairs that belonged to other members of the student council were currently unoccupied while tables remained barren of usually disarranged notes and documents, no unnecessary sounds served as distractions to the young couple. Yes, it was as if everything froze, but only for a moment; soon the situation would play out like a roll of tape revealing the true nature of the circumstances. And neither he nor she could stop it.

Takumi glanced out the window; the one he usually looked at whenever he came to bother Misaki during her after school hours, and absentmindedly wondered if it would be the last time he'd glance at the familiar scenery. He would usually watch the birds, or the clouds, or random students leisurely walking home; but today none of the above were there to grace his attention. Instead he kept his gaze forward and stared at the nothingness that consumed the morning. He sighed; the heat was beginning to get to him. He could feel beads of sweat beginning to form at the edge of his hairline while some others started to roll down the side of his face, but he made no move to wipe it off.

Instead he directed his gaze to his girlfriend, corrected, president and marveled at how her work ethic wasn't affected by the heat. Misaki's elbow probed down on her desk, her hand curling up to a close fist, while her other hand scribbled aimlessly on the paper she was holding, her eyes sparking an unwavering fixation. Takumi wasn't fooled, he knew how his president worked like the back of his hand, he definitely knew that that paper was suppose to be done by yesterday. Surely he understood that she had the right to slack off once in awhile, but deep down he knew that her tardiness was not the cause of any laziness.

"This one's done."

Her voice broke through the silence but failed to scratch the tension. Misaki's gaze met his for a split second, her back now in an upright position while the pen lay discarded. Unconsciously, her other hand remained in its close fist position; Takumi noted but didn't make a comment. Their gaze broke off a moment too soon. His eyes held no emotion, much like how they looked like before, before he had discovered her secret; they carried no affection just pure professionalism. Misaki would know her eyes carried the same.

"Would that be all?"

His voice is stern. A bit too stern considering the stupid question he just asked. Of course that would be all, he had seen her sort out all the papers, even counted them himself; he would know how many files she had to go through before they faced the inevitable.

Misaki didn't answer, placing the newly filled up paper along with the others in an envelope. She glanced at the said object in her hands; sometimes she really hated her job as president. She could handle the tiring schedule the principle arranged for her, she could handle last minute requirements teachers gave whenever something of importance would come up, she could even handle planning all sorts of events while doing all the paper work give. And _Damn it_ she could handle anything those boys would throw at her, any problem, prank or name calling that came with the job of being the president. But nothing, _nothing_, could have prepared her for doing this.

Another job of the student council president is the responsibility of compiling, organizing and sending out the files of any student of Seika High that wished to transfer to a different school.

And Misaki could have died right there and then. She knew the procedure, she had done it for a few students back in the days. She knew what had to be done and where to get the files. But she didn't know _how_ to do it.

So that's why they were there. They had both arrived before the sun rose and headed for the student council room. Nothing unusual was said, in fact nothing was said at all. The deadline for the documents was just around the corner (today to be exact) and Misaki needed to finish to avoid suspicion. She avoided it for days, always placing it at the bottom of the pile whenever it found a way to surface. Until she finally realized that she was delaying the inevitable and mustered up the strength to finish. Takumi, of course, was there to provide moral support. He didn't bother offering any help; he knew that she had to cope with this in her own ways. He too was trying to cope.

And now she had finished, after long hours of unhealthy procrastination.

Sometimes she really hated her job as president, but this was a new form of hate.

"Yes, that would be all." She cringed, not wanting to recognize the words that rolled out of her mouth, Takumi didn't want to either. Misaki wondered if she could sneak out a file, or anything, that would make it incomplete. Maybe they'd send it back and delay the transfer. Maybe even deny it. But she knew it was futile the school was expecting her to do her job correctly, and correctly she shall do.

"Inside there is a copy of everything you need," she knew she sounded like an old record, "you have your birth certificate and records of your performance on several subject." She really didn't want to say this, "It also includes the results of your health test and a list of all your achievements for the past three years." She really _really_ didn't want to say this, "I've also gathered several comments from you teacher, some even recommended you for certain classes and competitions." She took a deep breath.

Everything she said was useless, he knew everything that was in that envelop and even if he didn't, he didn't need her to tell him. It was all pointless, but it was needed, for both their sake.

"You'll need your other forms and a copy of your report card," It was all fake, "Which you can get from the principal personally later, but besides that-"a pause, "we're done.'

Another picture was snapped and framed, a departure of a student, a fair well of a president. Misaki handed Takumi the envelope, ignoring how his hand lingered when it came in contact with the paper; as if begging that it'd be burnt or destroyed (preferably both.) Misaki didn't need to be asked and silently wished for the same. But no action was made and the envelope remained unscratched.

"I should be thanking you huh Pres?" Takumi chuckled, "Thank you for the hard work- actually, thank you for everything." His voice was nothing but sincere but the whole dialogue was forced.

"Oh, no problem, it's my job after all." Misaki flashed him a sheepish smile, "I sincerely wish the best for you." Takumi tried his best not to notice how her voice went a tad lower at the word 'sincerely.'

And that was the end. With the envelope done and all documents filed, all that was left was for Takumi to exit the room and walk away. It would have been nothing more than an exchange between two students, it would have meant nothing, it was supposed to mean nothing.

It could have been real; Misaki knew that the probability was high. If he hadn't stumbled into her on that very night, if he hadn't made an impression, if he hadn't kept coming back; then she wouldn't be feeling like this. She would have probably been happy, happy to know that he was leaving. It was one less boy to deal with, one less person to break hearts. He would have saved her a lot of trouble and she'd feel no remorse of his absence. If he wasn't her alien then their conversation would have ended with a goodbye, if he wasn't her alien then this exchange would have summarized their relationship. It would have been a picture to frame and show because it was nothing more.

But it was all an act.

"A last request Pres?" Takumi gave her a mischievous smile meant to mock. His eyes shown with excitement, green orbs worked to entice her to accept his unspoken challenge; daring her to oppose him. Misaki's eyebrows scrunched up in debate, if she accepted his request then she'd be trapped into doing unknowns for the perverted male, it would be bad whatever it may be. But-

Rejecting his request would mean losing to him which was something she didn't want to do. A part of her knew that although reluctantly she would eventually find herself doing whatever perverted thing he had in mind, so why bother to oppose? Misaki reasoned that she had accepted his challenge because he had to keep their act of professionalism and knew that he wouldn't make her do anything that crossed a certain 'line.'

"What?" She spat out like venom, Takumi just chuckled in response. His eyes were playful and glowing with excitement, unconsciously he licked his lips with delight. He was giving her a gaze, that gaze, and it was enough to make her legs feel like mush. He let out an amused growl and his vision darkened.

Misaki inwardly panicked; what if he made her do something embarrassing? What if they were caught? In a split second Misaki's mind gathered all possible requests he could make and none ended with favorable outcomes. Misaki's cheeks reddened and her vision blurred, a sudden wave of want crashed in between her legs before she had a chance to process her emotions. And he did this all this to her just by standing.

"Geez Pres, what are you thinking about?" His tone played with her senses. And then all she could see was him, him and that annoying smirk of his. She realized that it might be the last time she'd ever see him in his tight fitting Seika blouse and the fact that it will probably be his last visit to the student council room. She noticed how the heat affected his pores and how sweat dripped like crystals on the side of his face. She suddenly had the urge to wipe the sweat off his face and acted on impulse. She stood from her chair and reached out as much as the table separating them would let her, and gently touched his face with the back of her hand.

Takumi froze under her touch, her white slender fingers just gazing his cheek slightly. She wasn't even looking at him but her cheeks showed a certain red that tuned him on. There was a dark, fiery look in Takumis eyes, and momentarily, the brunette's determination shook. Before she could process, his hand latched onto her arm, pulling her closer until she was pressed against him. Face to face with one another with only the wooden table separating their bodies and touching in too many places to be just friendly. Her lips parted, sucking in a deep breath. Takumi didn't move either. Both of them had been riveted to the spot, until his head lowered slightly towards hers as if she was drawing him in.

Their lips were centimeters apart and he could feel the breath she was currently trying to hold in. He could feel her limp hands on his side and her chest pressed against his. Barely centimeters apart and he could hear the soft beats coming from her chest, and then soft lips pressed against his. Misaki was lost, feeling their grasp on professionalism slip away. Her head moved to kiss him hard; her tongue pushed its way between his lips and teeth until it mixed with his own. He tasted her; she was warm and sweet, like she had just eaten some sort of candy before kissing him. He felt her move closer to him, his legs ushering to move himself forward despite the obvious boundary that separated them. He then started to push and demand a forceful kiss and Misaki was willing to comply.

He was getting lost, lost in her taste and scent. Her shampoo surrounded his nostrils while her presence served as his breaking point. Her mouth was warm and her lips were soft, her tongue wet and massaging. His hands went to her hips to pull her into him and taste more of her. When his fingers touched the soft skin she pulled away ever. She opened her mouth to speak but never got a chance.

In a flash Takumi was on the same side of the table, closing the gap of their lips before she could protest. Protests immediately forgotten, Misaki allowed her hands to travel up to the inside of his shirt. Her touch on his skin sent chills through him. He liked her touching him. When her hands traveled back down his chest and stomach, he thought she was going to stop and he almost made a move to stop her from stopping, but when her fingers found the waist of his pants and the button that kept them closed he found himself shocked at her actions. She unbuttoned his pants and slid down the zipper but didn't go further.

His hand stopped her, his finger on her leg. It was just a finger on the side of her knee, but it was enough to stop her in her tracks. She stood there frozen as his finger drew a line up higher on her skin while his thumb joined in to trace mindless patterns. She tried not to gasp, but couldn't help drawing in a sharp breath at his fingers. His hand reached under her skirt and glided to touch skin. A sharp moan squelched in her dry throat, she bent over slightly and braced herself on the desk, helpless to resist.

Traitorously, she unconsciously took a half step away, her legs opening to the intruding touch. Takumi took his time slowly stroking the cloth that separated him from her maidenhood. He ran his hands on her black lace panties, stopping when he heard her draw another sharp breath. He was close now, close to the place she wanted him to touch her. And when he did, Misaki was lost, shuddering when he pressed the fabric into her wet folds. She moaned.

And when that sound escaped her throat, everything happened at once. Takumi pulled his hands away, he swept her knees and feet out, flipping her slim body over and hauling her towards the desk. Papers, pens, and other items clattered to the floor, but he couldn't care less. The moment she was directly in front of him, Takumi shoved his hand down the front of her underwear, feeling her heat and wet flesh quivering as she moaned again before biting down on her lips. His fingers curled, parting the delicate skin as she tried to grind herself against him. She gasped when they slid into her, brown eyes wide then closing. Brushing his thumb over her clit, Misaki gave a sharp cry.

He silenced her mouth with his for a brief moment, afraid that someone had heard. They both froze for a short breath, Misaki's eyes darting in fear. Takumi using the distraction to his advantage, moved between her legs, wrenching them apart. The heat under the tightness of his uniform was unbearable with her thighs tied close around his hips. Takumi felt her hands grab at his jacket collar, pulling him down on top of her as he tried to resist, intent on the movement of his hand over her center instead. But Misaki wasn't going to give in that easily. Using him as leverage, she pulled herself up until their lips met, lightly. He could feel his girlfriend teasing him when she pulled away before he got a chance to fully taste her.

All it did was drive him with a need to consume her. All those little sparks added up to undoing his control. His hand became relentless in finding her soft spots, to make her as hot as he felt. He never went this far with her before, his other arm shaking with desire as he braced himself against the desk, letting her tug on his clothes incessantly. Misaki's body arched as she moaned again as his fingers furrowed deeper, a sound that desperately needed to be silenced before the whole damned school knew. Before the moan could turn into a scream, he kissed her.

His fingers long abandoned their pursuit, pulling out so that he could wrap his arms over her shaking body. Her legs tightened over his waist, both of them aware of the sound her shows made when hitting the floor. Somehow, it didn't bother them. They were too intent on exploring each others mouths. In the midst of all the heat coursing through his veins, Takumi became aware of rhythm his heart was playing out. Each beat drummed through his ears, rising above all the wonderful sounds Misaki produced from deep in her throat. He was also acutely aware of the exactly how tight his pants and boxers were when her hips pressed into him, causing him to groan into her mouth.

She nearly tore his shirt open in her haste, and pulled his neck tie off before he grabbed her wrists. She fought against him as he pushed her down her now cluttered desk and pinned her arms, still connected at their lips and pressed together at the hips. Clothes didn't seemed to matter as Misaki writhed under him, tearing her lips away to give a whimpering cry before burying it in his neck. His hips thrust forward repeatedly as Misaki wrapped her legs around his waist. She arched sharply as if to buck him off, another muffled cry swallowed by his lips.

Her usually light skin was beautifully pink and red all over in contrast with the mad array of brunette hair. The front of her panties were soaked, the liquid smeared over his pants, but neither of them noticed it. They didn't notice the sweat either.

A bead of sweat rolled down Misaki's face for the first time all morning, but she didn't care. The heat was finally affecting the both of them but it went great with the feeling. Her hands went to grab the flesh on his shoulders and bury herself in the scent of his neck. When her teeth dug into the bend of his throat in a bite, Takumi moaned in pleasure. He was only dimly aware of anything but rubbing against her yielding body. Nothing else mattered at the moment especially not the envelop that remained on the floor.

Takumi retaliated with a bite of his own, stationed in her middle just below the neck. She moaned and thrust herself forward, her head momentarily leaving the top of her desk. They were both on the desk now and he could feel her wither under his touch. Misaki clung to him every time his hip moved against her own. Takumi too found himself barely able to keep his balance for the both of them. The heat of her center was so very tempting, but that was enough, for now. Takumi's chest landed on her face and brought them once again to the top of her desk. Their heavy breathing slowly died down until it moved in sync.

Takumi moved his head up and slowly slid down from the table. Extending his hand, Takumi smiled as he felt a smaller one wrap around his own. Misaki shuddered as her bare feet touched the coldness of the tiled ground and immediately tried to locate the whereabouts of her shoes. Takumi on the other hand worked on fixing his uniform and arranging his ripped tie as much as possible. They spent the rest of the morning arranging the student council room, picking fallen pieces of paper, pens and everything else and placing them on the table.

When they finished, Misaki slowly extended a previously forgotten envelope, a look of silent understanding passed between them, as Takumi begrudgingly took the item from her hands.

* * *

They entered their respective classrooms a second after the bell rang. No one bothered to ask why either of the two were late, they just presumed that the couple had their own personal affairs.

Misaki sighed as she absentmindedly gazed out of the window. Soon a limousine would arrive, and she knew that the occupants would have only one intention. In a few moments, when the bell rings, Takumi would officially be a student of Miyabiogaoka. In a few seconds, when the bell rings, she won't be his president anymore.

_Later that day, Takumi kisses her in front of the whole school for the first time. _

And as the bell rings all acts of professionalism drops.

* * *

Finished Finally, I am so glad. I know, I know it's been forever since I've updated and words can't describe how sorry I am. But I promise that I really had no time to update. If you see the pile of homework they dump on us every week you will definitely understand how I feel. Plus I stay at school until seven pm in order to vigorously train with my volleyball team (and we attend games almost every weekend.) I've also been doing a lot of community service and orphanage visits… I've been a really busy person, and the delay was only 2% procrastination, 98% busyness.

Thank you so much to all my reviewers, favoriters and alerters. I love you guys so much, you have no idea how each review gave me a smile and pushed me on despite my busy schedule. You guys sent me on a major guilt trip these past few months. I hope I've made up for at least half of it with this long chapter.

I hope that this chapter was enjoyable and understandable. I think my writing style had changed ever so slightly. This chapter was serious and so was the last one, so the next chapter will have more humor and definitely more lemon. More lemon… mhhmm… look forward to that. I will do my best to improve and update faster, I swear. I will get on to it whenever I have time promise:)

On a lighter (and not related note) I ranked 6th in my class in our grade awarding ceremony, and I topped English and Christian Life education. Haha at least my endless hours of studying had rewarded me with something. My team is also competing in 'Panlaro Pang Bansa' and 'MSA Volleyball league." So to my Filipino readers please visit and cheer for us haha.

Thank you guys for everything, and of course for the time you took to read my story.

Please review.

EDIT 11/25/11: Fixed minor mistakes. Just noticed now, this story is on 91 people's favorites list and 85 people's alerts but more than half of which have not reviewed a single chapter. Come on, if you enjoy the story now is the time to review! I need at least a certain number to reviews before updating :)


	7. Note

Hi everyone, I know that you are not allowed to have an author's note as a chapter so I'll do my best to keep it short. Sadly this is not an update, trust me I am very disappointed too. After how long it took me to post the last chapter I really wanted to make it up to you guys by posting the next chapter as fast as possible. But sadly despite my efforts I was not able to finish it in time.

I had an accident, a volleyball accident. I fell while playing and manage to bang my wrist on the pavement hard enough for it to snap. I am currently typing with my left hand (which is not my dominant one) because my right hand cannot move as much. Therefore I am not able to write, pick up a pen or even scratch my back for the time being. I cannot effectively type either. So I am here praying that my wrist isn't broken or badly damaged but the odds are against me. And I feel really bad because I really tried to finish but from the looks of it I won't be able to have it up by Christmas.

I apologize in advance if that's the case but the doctors aren't sure of I'll be able to move it for the next month. Which means I'll be pretty useless seeing as I can't even carry my own books or open the door. It sucks to be injured. Anyways this is just to show my apologies in advance. Sorry for the super delay that will probably take place.

But a big BIG thank you to all my reviewers so far, you guys never fail to put a smile on my face. Even though I am crippled I was still smiling like a maniac while waiting in the hospital for my wrist to be examined because I was reading all the reviews you guys left me. So thank you, you know how to make a girl feel special. I just felt like posting this because I feel upset over my current condition.

This story is now on 95 favorite author's list and even more on alert so I am glad that people are reading. Hopefully more people will be encouraged to leave more reviews, I don't bite you know. Apologies that I won't be able to reply for awhile but I send you my love and blessings from my confinement chamber. As soon as my wrist heals a bit I will start practicing how to type with one hand.

Thank you again and God bless!

Love ~MysticTwirl


	8. A Feel Box Game

**A Feel Box Game**

_A box is passed around in order to collect particular items (cell phones, gadgets… etc) from the female contestants. After, the box is given to the men as they pick out an item randomly from the box. Whoever owns said item has to do a certain dare with the person that picks it out. But usually, the men try to memorize the item beforehand in order to pick out their desired girl._

To all my reviewers, and those who commented their support and were very patient despite my injury, I cannot list you all down for obvious reasons, but truly, you all have a place in my heart.

Enjoy!

Now **edited** by **Que9**, much thanks to her and her hardwork!

* * *

(a new **Timeline**.)

She entered his apartment without thinking. It seemed like a logical decision, his apartment was a much better alternative than traveling ten more minutes back to her house from her office building. The ride on the bus was a long, strenuous one; complete with unnecessary pushes from faceless individuals. Her new work schedule was hectic and demanding, spending the better half of her week completing files and making deadlines, and the other just advancing through courses and learning anything and everything she could study. But she liked it that way, always on the go, never missing a detail; it reminded her so much of her past job as council president, no matter how distant the memory may seem.

Slowly, she inserted the metal key into the golden doorknob of the high class apartment and twisted until hearing a satisfying click. Her eyes met darkness as she scanned through the place, quickly realizing that there was no current inhabitance. She moved around the place with the quietest grace she could muster, not wanting to ruin the irreplaceable silence. A hand brushed against the armrest of the sofa; it was cold, indicating that her male companion hadn't been in the house all afternoon. The thought wasn't unsettling though, Misaki knew of his busy schedule. Business came first after all.

She continued her way to his bedroom (their bedroom), tight leggings clung to well-shaped legs. Slowly, a ghost of a hand tugged the scarf from her swan-like neck, twisting gracefully in the process. Both hands began untangling the clasps of her tunic. Flesh against silk, as one button would slowly set itself free until nothing would bind both sides together. She allowed the garment to slide off her shoulders, relishing the remnants of contact, until it hit the floor. She left the garment where it lay, let him be the one to pick up after her.

She finally wandered into the bathroom, as fingers tugged the ends of her skirt. Exposing more and more of her sun-kissed skin and allowed it to slip off by itself with barely a sound. A rush of wind came into the room, a slowly fading proof of the cold season. The air trailed soft kisses against her spine and newly-bare skin; it danced around her legs and left chills from the waist up. Her breast bounced slightly while nipples hardened from the cool air. She let out a giggle, half-heartedly wrapping herself with her arms as a vain attempt to shield herself from the cold. The effort was short lived.

All too soon, the chill left, and she was once again free. She reached to unclasp the back of her bra. She pulled down one strap of her little, tight bra that molded on her like a second skin. A light cover of sweat sparkled whenever the bathroom lights would shine upon skin, her exhausted mood almost non-existent. She slid the other strap off, and soon the whole garment was gone.

She sighed melodramatically; as her hands reached down to remove her matching panties. It traced the curve of her waist and the shape of her legs as it fell down. Misaki stepped into the shower, a glass box with a frosted covering. She turned the knob on, setting the temperature to a minimum. Sprinkles of water fell onto her body and made its way to the floor; she relaxed instantly, almost purring in delight. She hugged herself in ecstasy, feeling the water cleanse the remaining stress in her. The steady beat of the moving droplets hummed as her hands danced around her waist.

She arched her back and felt each drop as a kiss to her forehead. Her heart pounded and quickened its beats; it thumped with barely a moment to slow down, allowing trickles of adrenaline into her veins. The water shifted its temperature, making her feel much more excited and relaxed. Goosebumps rose from the skin of her arms, of her neck, adding yet another current of electricity to her keyed-up state. She gave another satisfied purr, definitely happy with the simple remedy.

* * *

The door was unlocked when he reached his apartment. A clean slate told him that entry wasn't forced, though it wasn't a problem with Takumi. He crept into his apartment, shutting the door behind him. He lazily threw his coat off and set his briefcase on the coffee table. It was his ears the brought him to her. The faint sound of the shower, muffled by distance, could be heard.

A mischievous grin spread across his face, an adornment to his already handsome features. Excitement filled his gaze as he stood in front of the bathroom, his hand on the knob. It was unlocked. He let himself in with a chuckle, seeing his fiancée's panties on the floor. Several articles of clothing were also spotted on his way.

He let his gaze linger on the frosted glass, obscured by the fog that seemed to keep his partner's physical features hidden. From his view, he could trace her petite, feminine physique. The silhouette of her womanly curves; the nape of her neck and the movement of her arms. His green orbs followed a droplet of water from the top of her crown to the bottom of her waist. He could almost see, almost feel-

He never heard something quite like this.

This time, soft moans floated easily to his ears, hardly blocked by muffled glass and sounds of running water. Takumi forcefully closed his mouth to keep himself from gasping; he could hear her less than audible moans. How her breath quickened with a pace he so much wanted to match. Standing from the outside, heart constantly stumbling in his chest as a slightly louder groan slithered into his ears, he had finally lost it. Heat began to trail down his every nerve, through his limbs, extending to places that started to throb awkwardly. Her soft groans began to pump within his blood, making it sweeter, thicker, turning the substance into something escalating, intoxicating, a liquid that deterred his natural impulses and had his mind suddenly numb from an untouchable high.

He could hear softer moans as her arms moved with grace. He could see her, _touching _herself, like it was romcom to make him lose his digits. It was working though, he couldn't turn away, not when her fingers were trailing down her sides, stroking down the remaining suds that clung to her body. All at once her body had moved to flex itself into a different position, her back now facing him, giving him the pleasure of seeing her nicely formed behind.

..And then a slightly louder moan stole through the door.

At this point, his muscles, his very _soul_ shook with the pure, untainted hits of the lascivious hysteria he'd just witnessed and wanted more. Every single bit of it, every last second of her voiced ecstasy – every inch and plane of her being, he wanted all of it. And standing outside, her continuing to be of arm's length was maddening. Obscenely and utterly maddening.

Takumi didn't need an invitation, he loosened his tie. Soon his clothes were on top of hers.

* * *

Misaki licked her lips, tasting the warm fluid that filled her insides with joy. It took barely a second to register her intruder; a forceful flow of wind came with his entry. She couldn't see his face clearly; the mixture of cold air and the already existent steam casting a slight fog that covered the whole space. She considered protesting to the sudden intrusion- but what fun would that be?

But she couldn't help but giggle at the tickling sensation that grew around her waist, she could feel his fingers tracing around her curves. He hugged her from behind, and she accepted the motion willingly. She closed her eyes, now contacting with the other pair that rested on her bare waist. Pushing herself against the body behind her, motioning her body down and up. Takumi soon followed suit, pressing her against one side of the steamed glass.

She let out a moan through her teeth, grinding her hips against his backside as she allowed him to press his lips onto her collar bone, followed by her ear. Her soaked hair clung to the finer side of her neck while his kissed her forehead, he breathed in the scent of her damp hair, which was mixed with strawberry shampoo and remnants of today's exhaustion. Despite what romance novels would say, the scent wasn't overpowering of sweetness, it was subtle, womanly; it was her. While brushing some strands away, his teeth finally managed to nibble down onto her ear.

He felt her grip his shoulders for support, twisting her body like a ribbon, neck arched. She was now facing him with closed eyes. Even through the hot steam, he saw how her rosy lips parted. The urge to kiss her was overwhelming. He turned her around almost forcefully. He caught her effortlessly into a staggering kiss. His lips molded onto her own, caressing her equally moist mouth. When they parted, he could hear her gasping for air; the steam had made it hard to breathe. Yet, it didn't stop him from trailing kisses down onto her slightly parted breast; he pressed his ear close to her heart and listened until her breathing fell back to its original pattern.

He turned to face her, her complexion now in a faint shade of red. He barely registered when her slim arms reached over to cover his eyes.

"_Close your eyes." _She whispered under her breath, he could still smell the scent of her hair; the aroma seemed to waft around the enclosed space. Other insufflations left him positively dazed and relaxed, he nodded his head.

She pulled her hands away and gave a quick look to check if his eyes were still closed-_check. _She trailed her hands toward his lower abdomen; she could vaguely hear his breath, soft and subtle. A mischievous grin crossed her face as she watched water dripped down his lithe figure, draping him in a comfortable, translucent cloak. Slowly, she enveloped her agile fingers around the shaft, staggering as he leaned against the tile for support. Misaki stopped but didn't let go, she watched his digits begin to shift, working their way up as they rubbed and teased, gaining a gratuitous moan from their bearer. She gripped it more tightly, adding pressure to the familiar curves of Takumi's member, edging faster as the seconds wore on.

Shock ran through his system, Takumi was very tempted to open his eyes. Beneath closed eyelids, he could almost imagine her, toying with his erection, as she tugged at it with the tips of her fingers, an unexpected giggle bursting from her lips as she reached his head and took note of the cum leaking out, spreading it with her thumb, watching curiously for any change in his demeanor. It was happening almost as he presumed. Misaki regarded it almost wondrously, moving her fingers and applying force on random areas. Shifting her eyes to see if he was satisfied, and being happy with the results, Misaki tugged it harder as she quickly closed the distance his tip and her mouth-

* * *

He bit down on his lower lip, his breath hitching in his throat while he struggled to keep his balance against the glass. But his breath was slipping fast; he let out a moan and came with the mist.

Misaki stood up from her spot as Takumi used her angles to steady himself. His sought contact and brought her head to his chest. They held onto each other for a moment, long enough for all mist to fade and for the shower box to once again clear its glass sides.

He opened his eyes and met hers in the process.

"_Found you…"_

* * *

My eyes cannot stand this… I know I promised humor, but my mood has been very depressing since my injury. I focused more on being descriptive this time and trying to expand my vocabulary, but it was very hard to write. I hope you enjoyed it, though. I am not completely satisfied, and I ask forgiveness for any typos; editing is hard. If anyone wants to do a full-on edit, you are welcome to message me.

I single-handedly wrote this, literally, as in one hand. I will note this as an achievement for 2011-2012. My right wrist is in a cast, but my fingers are able to move. It's hard to keep it up and moving, though. So in order to capitalize, my left does a full stretch from the 'shift' to the desired letter. That being said, my pace is really, really slow. If I do use the right it just ends up being pressed onto the key board, and even more letters flow. But I did promise a chapter, and I aim to please :)

Thank you to all my reviewers, though my hand is unable to type all your pen names, you guys are just awesome. Happy 2012 to all of you, it will be a great year for all you kind people. I will struggle to start another chapter. My left hand will grow stronger. But for now, no more typing, haha.

**Thank you for reading, please review :) (Hope to reach 180 this time)**


	9. Big Two Poker

**Big Two Poker **(Pusoy Dos)

_It's a race between two, to see who could come up with the highest combination. And while one is eager, in the end, it's just about finding the right time and saving the correct move._

* * *

_For_

Three of my teammates who will never ever read this. But they inspired the game and helped me finish this chapter with the enthusiasm I thought I've lost over the summer.

And

For all of you, from the bottom of my heart.

(continuing from **L**ast **T**imeline)

* * *

Misaki idly shuffled the papers on her desk, sorting them into parts. There were the just completed documents, the documents awaiting approval, and the non-existent pile that represented the ones she had yet to finish. That alone was enough to cause her extreme boredom, no work meant minimal action. And no action meant that she was wasting time, valuable time.

Misaki bit her lip in contemplation, the start of the week had gifted her with much work to be done, she had an assortment of tasks and a full list of responsibilities and priorities her superiors had expected her to work on. So how was it possible that by Thursday she had absolutely nothing to do? She felt rather ashamed really, that her professional life seemed to control the majority of her actions and her OCD nature had caused her to block out any semblance of social activity. She felt equally ashamed of the empty feeling she had upon realizing that there was no more work to be done. She couldn't just walk out though, it felt incomplete. She had come in early that morning expecting another hard day of work, what a _disappointment_.

On the other side of the office, Usui Takumi had just stepped outside of his private office to survey the area. He was procrastinating, and if anyone would ask him he would not deny, not that anyone would ask him though. Whoever had the courage to accuse the head's grandson of any disgraceful activity, no matter how true, must not value his or her job at all.

The blonde's orbs smiled at the sight, watching his fiancée rearrange everything on top of her desk with a brutal meticulous care; her eyes would dart from one file to another, maybe hoping to catch sight of an uncompleted file she might have missed. Takumi chuckled to himself, enjoying the private screening of what seemed to be the product of pure desperation. He should remember to taunt her later about that. But right now she seemed to be doing a good job of faking work, finding various items scattered in her desk. Pens, pencils, erasers, scalpels and loose receipts scattered around her area, obviously she was too busy to notice the accumulating mess earlier in week.

Misaki stared at what seemed to be what was left of her items, additional pictures, erasers and various useless items she did not remember accumulating. Her impulse was to throw them all away, might she risk someone noticing the great pile of dirt conquering her table, but decided to salvage what could be saved. It was something to do anyway.

He watched her from a distance, his sight enough to satisfy his craving for entertainment. But his line of vision was soon obscured by a form.

"Usui Takumi-kun," a female, "Me and some of the other co-workers will be heading out soon, I was wondering if you'd like to join us?"

Ami or Ally, he believed, not like it mattered. Yet another woman co-worker who he had absolutely no interest in; he couldn't remember her name, nor any detail about her at all. She was just another female who insisted that six-inch stilettos and a full face of make-up were necessary attributes in an office environment. Clearly she had money, perhaps the opportunity to attend a high-class collage. Good education did mean good jobs under some lights after all.

"Ami," he starts and cuts through the girl's intensive banter, "You should go home." His cold attitude seemed to get to her, he could see her open her mouth from the corner of his eyes, maybe to protest. But her mouth tightly shuts and she marched away with any remaining dignity left. Takumi gave a sigh of relief once he heard the sound of stilettos leaving.

Misaki looked at the progress she had made. Five new pens versus seven dried up ones, a collection of photos that used to be placed around her table plus some that were mailed to the office, a stapler and a box of scattered staples, and a compass, one that she didn't really need.

Clearly she should have much better things to do; anything would be a savior at this point.

A slight rumble from her side informed her that someone had taken something from her pile. With a graceful flick of her wrist, she caught the hand absent mindedly. The owner, probably a male, held her compass in between his index finger; but surprisingly did not flinch at her contact. That definitely caught her attention. Now looking more closely at the hand, it did look very familiar, with a distinct silver band around his fourth finger.

_Oh. _Misaki looked up to meet the expecting eyes of her perverted alien.

"Afternoon Ayuzawa-chan"

"Usui."

Takumi was use to Misaki's 'strictly professional' attitude during work hours, quite taken by it actually. Though her tone seemed a bit more annoyed than usual, probably at the fact that he had discovered her idly playing around with her items, if it could even be described as that. But just to annoy her, he started twirling the compass around his finger.

"A compass huh?"

"Shut it."

She had already abdicated her grip on his hand, and the compass fell on her table with a light thud. He leaned on to her table, positioning his weight and upper body forward in order to meet her gaze. He saw her blink at their proximity, a familiar shade of red starting to overcome her features.

"That's not the way to talk to your superiors, Ayuzawa."

He was towering over her, his chest just above cluttered mess. Using both arms as support, he gripped onto the sides of her desk while slyly moving one foot across the floor, to the other side of the table, and resting it just beside one of the wheels of her chair. His foot served as assurance, assurance that she wouldn't be able to move her chair back and escape from his gaze.

"My apologies."

Misaki mumbled the words underneath her breath, refusing to look up to him. This made his smirk grow wider; he did love it when she was easily submissive to him.

"_I see, Ayuzawa, I do hope that it won't happen sometime again in the near future."_

His words were spoken in fluent Japanese this time. It was fairly easy to get use to how the people in the office seem to switch from English to Japanese, depending on the situation; working in an international corporation had its own distinctions after all. But unlike the usual, he spoke to her in a traditional Japanese dialect rarely used by the people of the city. In fact the only reason for the knowledge was that it was something they both had to learn in their early years of high school, but people hardly understood the traditionalized terms now.

"_I really did not mean to offend my stupid perverted alien of a boss." _

Misaki figured that there was no harm in insulting him now. Judging from the lack of stares from her comment, she presumed that no one really understood the insult she had just made.

"_There we go again, Ayuzawa."_ He allowed one hand to let go of the table and tug at the strand of dangling hair on her shoulder, _"Say anything more and I'd have to punish you."_

"_You wouldn't." _

Her familiar lips were warm and soft. And his fingers, now at the base of her neck, were cool in comparison. He soundlessly grabbed her hidden left hand from underneath the table, and trailed his fingers against the bridges and intervals of her own. He slid his pointer underneath the rim of her golden band, followed the line around her finger and gently left his pattern. He didn't bother hiding the satisfied smile he had against her lips, upon hearing the engagements bands click together in an accidental motion.

When he allowed her to escape the kiss, he wordlessly brought her hand up to examine the beautiful Emerald adornment, tracing his thumb up and over the stone. His matching eyes examined the curling shapes of glimmer and how well it matched her skin tone. Though the Emerald was usually worn facing the palm, just so it wouldn't be noticeable to a few, Takumi still appreciated that she wore it every day.

"_It suites you."_

"_I know."_

Her tight grasp on self control prevented her from further gazing into his eyes; but she had seen that look countless times on his face. The exact expression that made her knees grow weak and all existing doubts simply fade into the background.

It was that expression that made her deeply hope that he loved her much more than the thought of that ring staying permanently around her finger.

It made everything else she was about to do, so very hard.

* * *

That night she allowed him to simply bring her home in his midnight black luxury car. Never mind someone seeing them or the risk of rumors spreading, her mind simply chose not to care. They were still being cautious though, no need to give themselves any unnecessary troubles on the way home.

Takumi was ecstatic, she knew. They went to the basement together and he had insisted on opening the car door for her, despite the fact that the driver was very willing to do so. She allowed him to hold her hand throughout the drive home, though notably stiffened when she realized that he had taken her left hand.

The ride was quiet but not awkward, they've been together far too long for anything unsettling to befall upon them. Misaki simply sat there and allowed her fiancée's affections to stroke her fingers. When the car paused before a stop light, Misaki could barely make out the silhouettes of her co-workers, a bunch of girls she hardly knew, as they seemed to walk in formation towards a destination unknown to her.

Though one of them, a blonde, suddenly stopped and glanced at their car's direction. She seemed to have noticed the model, or the plate number, for she was looking though the window with an effort to see through the heavily tinted glass. Misaki wouldn't hold her breath, it was impossible for her to see them at that sort of distance, and soon the blonde simply looked away disappointedly.

"Next time we wouldn't need to go to the basement, we could simply allow the car to pick us up, up front, and enter together." Takumi whispered against the back of her ear.

Misaki was suddenly hit by an extreme force of guilt at how innocently he said it. And despite the lack of noise in the car, her ears were suddenly filled with incoherent noises.

She could see him barely move his head to face her.

But before he had gotten the chance, she had already kissed him.

* * *

It was nice, cuddling.

Simply having his body pressed against hers as to share the heat. Though it was something that neither of them was used to at first, their warrant for affection made them much more willing of the proximity. They laid together on her single sized bed, leaving unwashed plates from dinner on the kitchen table. Both were still in their office attire, although Misaki had unstrapped her heels before curling up against Takumi's muscular side.

Though there was much to be done and certain matters Takumi had yet to attend to, Misaki brushed her agile fingers against the fabric of his sleeve, unwilling to let him go just yet.

"Sleep here tonight." She whispered against his chin, and tugged the ends of his collar for a kiss before he had the chance to object.

He was very willing to comply, stroking the crown of her head lovingly. The sounds of his shoes dropping against the floor confirmed that he was staying the night. He traced his fingers up and down her sides, making a shiver run around her lower back. She pressed her body closer to his, sliding up until her forehead was just under his chin. He moved his hands on the base of her neck, hitting a pressure point in the middle. Her eyes widened at his touch, surprised at the contrast she felt, from pleasure to pain. She let out a small whimper and pressed her nose against the scent of his chin.

Their kisses were passionate tonight, lacking the usual heat and lust. Rather, they were filled with tenderness and soft moments. A different kind of love making, for he had never once tried to remove her under garments, just what she needed. He's somehow sensed what she desired that very night and the love making preceded with loving caresses and stolen touches.

So when he felt her nails cling and dig its way under the flesh of his back and slowly bring their hearts much closer, he closed the gap by nesting his head in her arms. His scent was undeniable, simply impossible to remove from her system. And she didn't want to, not just yet.

"I love you Misaki."

He murmured against her shoulder, barely audible but with a recognizable tone. She allowed her fingers to stroke her man's chest and sashayed her body around his center. The tip of her pointer delicately moved upwards, right on the top his heart, and lightly traced the Kanji of her first name on the center.

Her fingers moved slowly, treasuring every delicate stroke she had until she'd finally drawn the perfect picturesque of her mark. It was a pale comparison to the ring he gave her, but something nonetheless.

"I love you too." She trailed off, suddenly realizing that she had yet to answer. She felt him shift into a more comfortable position, bringing her up with him in the process. With both of them fully secured, Takumi allowed himself to finally doze off.

She did love him. And even if it meant lasting a few more night without him by her side, she was still very willing to push through with her decision. Tonight confirmed it.

Tomorrow she would _surely_ tell him.

* * *

Spending too much time in the hospital has honestly made me loose much enthusiasm for writing. I am sorry this took so long; inspiration just came a little late. But thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and alerted, it means the world to me. Though these days have been a bit sad lately, but almost every day I am gifted with an e-mail that says someone has favorited my work. So thank you and much love.

For the next update I have a clear idea of what I want to write, so I'll definitely try to work on it as fast as possible. This month, after much thinking, I've also decided on adding a much deeper plot behind this whole story, so character development is in order. There won't be much _lemon_ in every chapter, but guaranteed when there is it will be worth the wait.

If you don't get the relevance of the title I suggest reading the game description, it sort of gives an obvious hint to what happening/going to happen. But if you have questions, spot errors or just want to talk feel free to ask.

**Though I love all those who added this to their favorites list dearly, I would really appreciate you sending me your thoughts and comments in a review :) It again would mean a lot.**

**But to everyone, thank you for reading.**


	10. Jigsaw Puzzle

**Jigsaw Puzzle**

Place the pieces together until you see the bigger picture

* * *

_For_

_All my reviewers who waited so patiently for the update. I am very sorry for the wait; the amount of school work I am given each week is so large I literally have no time for anything else._

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Then_

Misaki felt the tension being coiled like a spring, winding tighter as they reached their destination. It was all in Takumi's eyes, the way they widened as they approached the gravestone, the sounds of their feet meeting the fallen leaves of autumn.

His jaw stiffened at recognition, but the words on stone, despite being in Japanese, were impossible for him to decipher at this state. Misaki watched from afar, as her fiancée's head bowed down as if to look away. But beneath the strands of dirty gold hair, were two emerald orbs, both of which were never covered from the sight. They stood there for hours, as one tried so hard to remember something he never knew.

It was his mother. A woman whom neither of them had ever really met, someone who only existed in stories, hears-says, of those who belonged to the elite. Misaki had her doubts on whether Takumi was graced with the knowledge of his mother's name during the days of his youth, or whether that certain piece of information was revealed just recently.

Misaki knew that he didn't know her. He didn't know his mother enough to be shamefully moved to tears or sad memories at the sight of her burial place. He hadn't heard enough about her to know her personality, her likes and dislikes or anything relevant about her. All he knew was that she had given him life, in an adulterous mistake that had caused her so much more than his worth. But still, she had chosen to keep him, ignoring all logic of dropping the baby and returning to her family.

And look what that brought her, Takumi would tell himself. For the first time, he was finally allowed to visit her grave, a lone stone on the far outskirts of town; strategically placed where no one would recognize her name, much less visit. There were no flowers, no long forgotten notes or any signs of the man who placed her in this predicament. Not that Takumi was surprised; he didn't expect to gain anything more from this visit.

He had her name, a long one with lengthy vowels and an English origin. He hadn't tried saying it out loud, didn't even bother calling out the 'M' word. She was what she was, and Takumi had no form of solid proof that she had loved him as her child rather than as a representation of her relationship with her Japanese lover. Either way, he somehow understood how suffocated she must have felt being with her family and her need to find a remedy somewhere else.

But it would have worked much better if she wasn't such a damn _cowered_ about it.

Though his bitterness was evident, Takumi was still surprised at how her presence had affected him so. How a simple name turned into a chant that would forever remind him of the life lost on his birthday. Despite his sworn detachment, he still felt his hands tremble from the emotions. Whether it was anger, anger at how his family had kept her location and details a secret, till they were sure he was under their grasp. Or abandonment, at how he realized that she had left him alone to take the force rightfully directed at her. There was also a sense of gratitude. Maybe she had enough faith in her child; that he would somehow find a way to live happily despite all the opposing forces.

He knew close to nothing about her, yet he would always be mourning for her in his own ways.

Takumi briefly wondered if his step brother had ever felt this much remorse for their mother. How old was he exactly when she had passed away? Did he remember certain things that Takumi didn't, or were his memories filled with painful images of his mother leaving on long trips, fated never to come back.

Takumi would now understand, to an extent, the bitterness between him and his brother. If it was true that their mother had favored Japan, then she must have left her eldest all alone to the mercy of his family. Gerard too, like him, had never experienced how it felt to have his mother all too himself. He probably also didn't known the location of her grave; surely he would have visited if he did.

And to add to the guilt of the blonde, even Gerard's family had been looking at him as a replacement for the sick heir.

It was surreal to Takumi, how standing in front of his mother had somehow made him evaluate his family in a clearer light. He hadn't expected this much to come out from him, maybe because he was well experienced in blocking out the things that didn't seem to matter.

Though it was for self preservation, Takumi realized that he never did try to find his mother earlier on. He could have tried; he did have the resources to his disposal even in high school. And it wasn't as if his family had specifically kept her from him, he just hadn't bothered asking. Almost as if he didn't care.

And that scared him.

Without hesitation, Misaki laced her slender fingers with his and gave a gentle squeeze. But there was no response from him. She stroked his lifeline with the edge of her thumb, just to remind him of her presence, and moved to brush the bangs away from his eyes. Suddenly, he dropped down to his knees, pulling her down with his force. He didn't allow her to move away, yet made no indication of responding to her questioning gaze.

A few more seconds and he finally looked up, eyes filled with contrite.

"_Why?"_

He trembled with the emotion his eyes didn't try to hide. And he looked dazed, almost terrified at what she might say. Misaki was confused, searching the far depths of her conscience for an answer. Had the reunion with his mother pained him in some way? Had it reminded him of the discrete increment of unbridgeable time he had spent without her in his life? Or had his lack of anticipation in meeting his mother caused him to breakdown at all the unaccounted feelings he was now experiencing?

Needless to say, Misaki _too_ wanted to know why.

* * *

_Now_

The sun rose to meet the sky, no clouds or disturbances to block the warmth and light it brought. It was rare of him, to awaken before her especially during the weekdays, wherein she would usually awaken just as the sun reached the sky. On the nights they shared in his apartment, she would be much more hesitant in staying the night. Most nights resulted into her waking up before dawn and leaving his side while he was still in deep slumber. When he did wake up, her side of the bed would be cold and deprived of rumples, leaving her scent scattered all over the sheets.

So these mornings would be the ones he'd favor the most. Autumn was starting to gracefully decline and the signs of winter chills were now all over the country. Even during the morning, wherein the sun usually was at its peak, it was still pleasantly cool compared to most autumn mornings. The slight breeze that entered through an open window aroused a slight reaction from the female, bringing her to unconsciously snuggle against his side.

She was much more submissive during the winter, even if she wasn't aware. Misaki would never loudly object to wearing his long, oversized coat even when she owned her own. She was also quick to getting into the festivities, indulging in her childish pleasures without a hint of shame in her actions. And, of course, Christmas would soon follow and every exciting activity with it.

But this year, Takumi would be looking forward to so much more than the usual Christmas spirit. Set on a date, right in the middle of winter, would be the day where both would take their everlasting vows. They had already planned the moment, a walk down a chilled, icy wonderland path leading to a cozy reception hall. They both did not mind the inclement weather, and it'd be a joy to celebrate the winter with close friends and family. They wouldn't have it any other way.

An incoherent sigh escaped her plump lips, pressed against his arm in a sensual murmur. The barely audible action was enough to send tingles down his spine and wish that she would awaken sooner. He allowed a calloused hand to run circles down her arms and around the curve of her stomach, his touch soft as a whisper.

He watched, with intrigue, as her lips parted slightly in subconscious anticipation; her pink tongue licking her upper lip and biting down.

She turned to face him, the thin blanket slipping from her form. Memories of last night's activities intensified upon seeing her still in the lacy white bra she had worn last night. White would always be her color, people from the Maid latte would agree. But Takumi be damned if he'd let anyone see Misaki in her display last night.

His hand went to her face now, tracing her cheekbone and resting it beneath her neck. He could feel her pulse, ever so slightly, still relaxed and so distant. Suddenly, he moved her facing away, skillfully bringing his forehead to the back of her neck.

He whispered her name against flesh, and she awoke with incoherent mumbles.

"Ta-kumi…" She could feel his hands around her waist, teasingly trying to remove the lace panties she still wore from last night. She turned towards him, half-heartedly trying to pry his hands off her sides. But he had already captured her in an embrace, using the chance to brush his hands against her warm center.

She exhaled sharply, feeling the effect that came with his actions. His thumb brushed her core, slowly moving up and down in a steady rhythm. She released another sharp breath as she felt his pointer finger go in a bit deeper, he gave a gentle press against her insides and continued his earlier pace. Now she was moving with him, feeling a spark of electricity travel through body. She pressed her mouth against his ear, moaning a string of incoherent encouragements mixed with a few curses; this only made Takumi move faster.

He held her as she grew red with anger and pleasure, brushing away her bangs as she came. She gasped as she felt him in fully and only turned to glare his way when she heard his amused chuckles.

Eventually the heat burned down and Misaki forced themselves to a sitting position.

"We're going to be late." She grumbled, trying to yank herself off his lap, but his hands were still tightly fastened around her waist.

"Good morning to you too." He replied with cheerful indifference, never mind the death glare she sent his way.

"What's wrong with you?" she gasped, still trying to pry his arms away. Though he was usually known for his antics, he had never tried something like this on a working day. They were due in a couple of hours and even if Takumi could afford the tardiness, she couldn't.

"Two weeks." He reminded with a smile that said it all. Suddenly Misaki found herself growing limp in his arms as all efforts of escape went away. She could feel his happiness emanating from his pores and frankly she should be feeling the same way, but all happiness was replaced with dread and uncertainty. A terrible reminder, at the bottom of her stomach, that later she would have to tell him her current thoughts and problems. And that was something she was not looking forward too.

Suddenly all she wanted to do was escape from the inescapable, curl back into the bed sheets and never wake up. She was sure that Takumi would have no objections.

Misaki moved her knees, which were well rested on his lap, and pushed them forward making Takumi fall back on the bed. She now towered over him, taking a moment to look at him at his disheveled state, before landing on him and allowing her hair to shield them from the sun.

She captured his unprepared lips with a lingering kiss, one that involved a lot of nipping and licking. She moaned as he urgently tangled his tongue with hers and whole-heartedly responded to his advances.

She was still on top of him; using this as an advantage as she brought her knee to rub against his member. Her hands quickly removing his boxers, which he let go without a fight. The sudden exposure to the cold left his member throbbing painfully, she could see the tension build tight and painful.

She moved to tease him, lowering herself so that the tip of his erection was separating her folds. But before going further she gave him a devilish smile, digging her nails along his masculine chest and leaving red angry marks. She latched on to him, a momentary fear of letting go, before he grabbed her hips and guided her onto him. She moaned at the spark of pleasure in her stomach, caught up in the ecstasy within their connection.

She firmly placed her hands around his shoulders as he snuck his roaming hands around her behind. Through the mixture of kisses and pleasure, Misaki could feel his subtle attempts to flip their position.

"Not today Takumi," she whispered shakily, still trying to keep her dominance in the situation. She continued to press against him, allowing him to touch but not quite. She could feel his need for release and knew that it would be cruel to deny him of it any longer.

Takumi seemed to be tired of waiting; already positioned at her entrance, their eyes locked, the powerful need and connection fueling his utmost desires for her. He reached out for her, hitting her deep and hard, as she moved to welcome him in her. She rocked her hips along with his rhythm, as she screamed his name with every thrust.

She moaned for him to go harder, faster, and he did so without hesitation. She could feel him buried within her, filling her with the fire that she had missed last night. Takumi moved skillfully, dancing bright lights flashed at the corners of his eyes as he came.

Misaki moved to arch her back, a whimper escaping her red lips and his growl soon to follow as they both buried themselves in the mind blowing pleasure. He hadn't tore his eyes away from hers, watching her eyelids grow heavy with satisfaction and longing, clearly wishing for more and unmindful of the time.

Though he could feel his lower muscles' wish for an encore, he forced himself out of his daze and turned towards the taunting bight numbers that were displayed on the clock.

* * *

Takumi gave an amused smirk, fiddling with the sheets and pillows as he waited for his turn to use the bathroom. As soon as he mentioned the time to Misaki, her face turned pale with realization. She bolted for the bathroom in her demonic speed, escaping from his embrace in a sudden blur much too fast for any normal human eyes to detect. Of course he saw her; it was the same energy she used during her time as Seika High's infamous president. It was funny to see her use it now, how much has changed from the days back then? And how much hasn't?

She had claimed her bathroom for four minutes now, bordering on five. And from his position, he could hear her attempts to get ready; whether it was the sounds of falling items from her hurried pace or the string of curses that came after. Even with the obvious setbacks Misaki had manage to walk out of the bathroom in five minutes flat, well presented and dressed in office attire. Takumi doubted that any other girl could do the same with that amount of time, but special powers came with being the former president.

"Takumi I will be leaving-"Misaki stopped as she glanced at the male who was still occupying her bed, butt naked. "-now…"

He smirked at her, turning his body in her direction so that she would be more aware of his still large member. Misaki turned away, unsuccessful covering her red cheeks from his gaze. How she could be encouraging his advances one moment and be embarrassed by it the next would always amuse Takumi.

"You're leaving already? I would have thought you'd want to stay," he suppressed an amused chuckle, it was clear that Misaki was doing her best to ignore him. "A bit longer."

"No thank you." Her reply was cold and direct, something she was sure he was used to by now. And by his lack of response, it looked like he had no intention of getting ready for work. In the long run, it was probably better for Misaki's mind to be away from him for a couple of hours. Though her resolve was pretty much made solid last night, she really wasn't sure if she could push though with it. And Takumi's presence wasn't helping much either.

Takumi apparently sensed his fiancée's change of mood; her hand remained glued to her door knob yet didn't seem to have enough power to turn it. She just stood there, caught in her own thoughts and once again disregarding the time. It amused Takumi to no end. What could she possibly thinking about?

"I wonder how the boss would feel, his model employee being late on a fine day like today." He sat on the bed, preparing himself to stand up and grab her. "Unless she is having second thoughts."

"I love you."

She didn't need to turn around to see the surprise on his face; outward confessions were very rare of her. Takumi sat back down, his mouth twisting upwards in a very happy grin. He opened his mouth to respond, but before his mind could fully process what she said, she was already outside.

* * *

Can you tell how long I am dragging this? Haha.

The first part happens some time two months ago while the second continues from our current timeline. Misaki and Takumi are both waking up from last chapter's scene. In case the set up is confusing: Misaki and Takumi don't live together, they have had separate apartments since collage but occasionally have 'sleepovers.' Which is why they are used to waking up beside each other.

The plot would probably be revealed next chapter, what Misaki has to say has something to do with the first part. But you're free to try and guess if you want. I'd be happy to hear your theories.

Once again sorry for the late update, I really do try to write as fast as possible but I always lack the time to complete a chapter in one sitting. I do hope you all enjoyed the update and thank you for the very sweet reviews.

P.S: The Philippines has been having severe rain showers and floods lately, I do hope that none of my Filipino readers got severely affected :).

Reviews are really kind and appreciated. The more reviews the faster the update :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
